


A Private Affair 私人事务

by spacemonkey42



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extramarital Affairs, Guilt, Infidelity, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Relationship Study
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: 彼得知道自己没有权力要求托尼什么——自从订婚之后就没有了——但当他接到去海滩的夏日假期邀请，他发现佯装这件事如此容易。





	A Private Affair 私人事务

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Private Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813937) by [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla). 
  * A translation of [A Private Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813937) by [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla). 



 

“我想要它留下烙痕；

那就是我如何知道我爱着你。

因为我想要被烧伤，戳盖，

以最终拥有某些东西——”

 

——露易丝·格丽克，《邂逅》

 

那一年的夏天漫长，炽热，放纵，在学校停课后的那几个月里像猫一样伸展；而当彼得坐在起居室的白色皮革沙发上，夜晚温热的风穿过落地玻璃门吹到泳池旁——他感觉好像在浴缸里睡着的时候被扔进了冰水里。

“甜心，我保证这对我来说都一样，”托尼说，一边在门外来回踱步。“绝对是。只要在圣坛前面跟我站在一起的是你，我真的不在乎是谁承办宴席。”

又是数分钟的交谈。彼得瞥向沙发旁的玻璃咖啡桌，以及电话响起之后被托尼留在那里的威士忌，盛在滴着水珠的玻璃杯里。彼得谨慎地伸进一根手指去试了试味道。唔。没什么值得大书特书的。

在他正要更具雄心地一试究竟的当口，托尼大步走了回来，将手机扔到咖啡桌另一边的椅子上。

“那是她？”彼得问，迅速地把手收了回来。托尼几乎没注意到，心烦意乱地坐下，点着头举杯喝了一口。

“婚宴承办，”他说，“说实在的，你会以为共结连理这事应该更简单才对。”

彼得没有回答，而是不快地低头盯着地板。“你为什么不把那玩意关掉？”

托尼皱眉。“哦，你说这手机？”他说，“怎么？你有什么更值得我时间的东西不成？”

彼得没有回答，仅仅是站起来，解开了他丝绸浴袍的带子——托尼的丝绸浴袍——然后坐到了他的腿上。他伸出一只手，小心地取走托尼握在手里的威士忌，放回到咖啡桌上，而托尼的手则从他光洁的大腿一路滑到了他的臀部。

“难道我不是一向如此？”彼得说。

 

托尼疼爱着他好像他是一颗剥开的糖果，力图啜饮他的每一滴蜜糖的甜意，其中的步调并不肉欲。他们第一次的时候曾经急迫而狂野，然而之后，正如昨夜，便变得像这个夏日一样不紧不慢地拉长。

他们之间的这种安排古怪至极。某些程度上，彼得知道这一类的事情有着特定的说法来形容，而他于那一定义符合得像上个月斯塔克为他买的定制西装一样服帖，但不知怎么，为他们之间的这档 _事情_ 贴上标签，让它变得感觉更加卑劣了。

他开始习惯了那些礼物，那些联络，甚至是(每想到这个，他的心脏至今还会跳漏一拍)在十六岁生日早上等着他的那部流线型的、性感至极的亮蓝色雪佛兰卡玛洛跑车。以同样的方式，他逐渐习惯了斯塔克的胡茬在他脖颈与大腿上的烧灼，结结实实地好好操过一场之后肌肉的酸痛，以及当然地，那些遍布全身上下的、对于怎么搞上去仅有模模糊糊记忆的爱痕。如果托尼——他们坚持以教名互称已经有一段时间了，大概从他们第一次私下共进晚餐开始。那次彼得失去了耐心，从他自己的位子上离开，挥臂把桌上的杯碟扫到地上，好坐到上面然后解开他的衬衫纽扣……好吧。

如果托尼给他买那些他自己负担不起的东西，如果彼得愿意弥补其中的差额，那似乎就是，真正意义上地……

形容不过只是形容，不是吗？

彼得并不是不知道他们之间的这回事非常不对(除了最明显地，你会管一段一方在身体上而另一方在经济上获益的关系叫什么？以及你怎么看待他们在门关上之前假装无视彼此，而在之后诅咒任何企图将他们从彼此身上剥下来的人与事？)他知道这是 **错** 的，全部字母大写，但是他对托尼的感情在某种程度上是享欲主义的；如果它令彼得愉快，他就不会质疑它。

再说，带薪实习真的挺不错，以及只要他能露面，MIT就不在乎别的的认知。

再加上，他们的关系中他才是那个迈出身体关系上的第一步的人，不是托尼，所以这也没有 _太_ 错，对吧？好吧，或许他在正当化他们的行为上面是用力过度了。

再加上，适应于一种特定的生活方式是很容易的：仰躺着漂浮在托尼的海岸别墅里绿玉色的泳池中央，阳光照射在他的脸上；或者在加利福尼亚国王大床上醒来，而托尼在睡梦中伸出一只胳膊横过他的腰将他搂近。无论托尼在公共场合如何假装出一副对他冷淡的漠不关心，那都是个精心铸造的难以想象地逼真的面具。彼得有那些咬痕可以证明。当托尼喜欢某样东西，他将它戳盖上标记，好让人们知道他对其享有所有权。

彼得对此没有意见。诚实地说，他鼓励这类行为。身上遍布着到下午就会消退的青紫醒来——其中有一种偷偷地色情感。

在纽约的一个晚上，他曾带他去了一间赌场——狗仔禁止入内——彼得发现了在轮盘桌上站在托尼身后的意想不到的权力，一只手拿着水杯，看着桌上的其他人瞩目着他：穿着西装的漂亮男孩，喉咙上带着衣领盖不住的新鲜爱痕。

那夜晚些时候，他发现了财富的先天特权。托尼，在赢了游戏之后，过火地将他拉到他的腿上，一只胳膊搂住他腰，鼻尖伸到他的颈窝里爱抚，而附近那些人都对此视而不见。没有一个人提及彼得模糊的年龄(让他们两个都松了一口气地，西装会让他显得年龄更大些)。没有一个人提到那位太太。

到别墅的邀请是在某个晚上性爱过后的余韵中莫名出现的，最初，彼得并不确定他是认真的。以他的作风，有些时候很难辨别语句的认真与否。

“到海滩来跟我一起，”他说。

“啊？”

彼得翻了个身趴着，冲他皱眉。他们正在旅馆房间的床上，羽绒被纠缠在他们的脚踝旁，床单被体温熨暖。

“我在佛罗里达礁岛群那边有栋海滨别墅。你会喜欢的。漂亮，新建不久，与世隔绝。”

“哦，”他咬了咬下唇。“我能问一下这是怎么回事吗？”

“突发奇想。”他用指尖点了点彼得的鼻梁。“怎么，你不能来？”

“我要怎么告诉梅？”

“你是怎么告诉她今晚的？”

他耸耸肩。“又一次加班。”他微笑了。“我会考虑的。”

 

他想不大起来自己跟梅说的借口了——工作上的事，别无选择，我知道，我知道——但是他确实记得与托尼乘坐游艇，在甲板上被抵在船舱上亲吻。

 

有些时候要托尼注意他得花点功夫，而他会别有目的地在泳池旁的躺椅里伸展身体，等着他领会到暗示。

“嗨，”他路过的时候他叫住他，把防晒霜递过去，“帮我涂一下背？”

“你穿着衬衫，”托尼观察道。

“我知道，”彼得扯起嘴角笑着说。

 

彼得衬衫上的大部分纽扣掉在了泳池边的甲板上，很容易就捡了回来，不过有其中一个失踪了，直到数天后被托尼发现漂浮在泳池中央，一颗在六尺深水区的小小红色颗粒。

 

那个夏天漫长无边际，一切模糊成一片水和阳光。当彼得回想起来，那缺乏细节而填满了各种感受和情绪。慵懒。轻松的性爱，更加轻松的微笑 。当然，还有阳光下懒洋洋的下午，鲜少穿着衣物；长时间地在泳池里游泳。还有那次托尼跟在他后面溜进玻璃淋浴间，在彼得洗头发的时候吸他。还有那次他们太忙于彼此而烧焦了早餐。还有那次彼得抱怨肩膀太僵，而托尼从那片地区雇了一个真正的女按摩师在起居室里给他按摩：彼得趴在那儿，皮肤晒得黝黑的萨凡娜用手掌的几下碾动就让他化成了一滩黄油；在通往泳池的抛光玻璃门上，他看到托尼靠在起居室门口，手里拿着啤酒，目光投在彼得涂过精油的身体上。他一定是在中途的什么时候睡着了，因为当他醒来的时候，萨凡娜已经离开了，托尼正用鼻尖在彼得的背上一路往下蹭，舌头舔过他的脊柱。

“欢迎回到人世，”他对他喃喃低语，彼得哼哼了一声，任托尼将他捞起来令他双手和膝盖着地，足够信任到任由他为所欲为，直到他在托尼的手掌中射出，地毯将手和膝盖磨得生疼。然后托尼将他像个人偶娃娃一样抱起来，带到床上进行下一轮，这一次是在凉爽的亚麻被单里。

还有那晚泡在泳池里洗掉身上的精油和汗水，绿色的池水面上金色波光粼粼。他转头，看到托尼正靠在栏杆上注视着他，神情中有着某种难以辨别、而接近于无望的东西。

 

对彼得来说，当他们在那里的时候，时间似乎是静止的。整个世界缩小到了他们两人：彼得穿着泳裤，倚在厨房的吧台上；托尼则正在调着鸡尾酒。

“我能来一杯那个吗？”他问。

“不，你不能。”

“怎么，能打破一个规矩，不能打破它们全部？”他对上了托尼的眼神。“开玩笑的。我开玩笑的。”

“你最好是。”

彼得咧嘴一笑，伸出一根手指戳进鸡尾酒里，送到唇间啜走那些酒精。托尼只是翻了翻眼珠。

“味道怎么样？”他问。

彼得若有所思地舔了舔嘴唇。“不坏。有点像是草莓味？”

“那是杜松子的味道，没错，”托尼啜饮了一口，细品其中滋味。“嘿，你说得没错，尝起来不坏。”

“我是不是能试第二次了？”

托尼靠在吧台上，抬起彼得的下巴吻了他一下。

“有结论吗？”

“你知道吗，”彼得说，扯起嘴角舔舔唇，“我想我实际上更喜欢这个？”

 

在那些夜晚——丝绸般的、皇室蓝的夜晚；白色的石头；泳池里碧绿的池水；遥远的大海的咆哮——他们一起坐在露天阳台远眺海滩，听着浪声袭来又退去，海鸥在天上呼叫，辨认着遥远的船只们。

有一次，彼得去到了海滩上，一边脱着衣服走入浪中，召唤托尼来加入他，当托尼照做的时候他笑起来，朝他泼着海水，抓住他的手腕将他拉进一个吻里，直到一个碎浪将他们冲打分开。

晚些时候他们在淋浴中做爱，托尼的手指黏滑地蘸了按摩精油，他的舌头一路舔舐，带走了他喉咙上的盐分。

数小时之后他在床上醒来，发现托尼正拥着他，眼中带着那种如今已经熟悉的神色注视着他。前些日子，他知道了当这种神色出现，说明托尼正在感到羞愧，而彼得唯一可以为他做的事情是假装自己没有看到。

 

时不时地，他们会同时被托尼的手机铃声吵醒，彼得会呻吟一声翻过身，而托尼会起身将电话接起。

“——我知道。再过一两个星期我就能回去了。我只是得设法从这里脱身，你知道吗？我会的。爱你。拜。”

过后托尼会躺回他身边，而彼得会问发生了什么事。而托尼会咕哝着诸如小辣椒很心烦因为王薇薇不跟她说话了，她就找来了扎克·珀森代替她来设计她的婚纱。

“我们两个会怎么样？”彼得喃喃道。“在你结婚之后？”

但托尼从来不会回答。

 

有些时候，他怀疑托尼更喜欢他别那么敏锐。扮演一个眼睛睁大的、不知足的蜜糖宝贝要容易得多，比起——你知道， _谈论_ 起那些事情。如果这是他想要的彼得，那么他就能得到这个彼得。

他能与彼得一样地感受到其中的错误，他知道，即使看上去他不像是那样——在那些热吻、那些狂野的点子之间很难抓住那样的时刻。很难看到他的悔恨，当他买给他昂贵的西装，丝质领带，以及，有一次，一双鲁布托高跟鞋。很难看到他的悔恨，当他如此 _彻头彻尾_ 地爱他，当他让彼得随自己喜欢地度过他们的日子，当他向他介绍维希浴*，以及几束精心排布的水流能够带来的意想不到的愉悦……

有时候，仅仅把托尼看成是一个男朋友要容易得多。把那些年龄的差别，那些越轨，那些谎言的难题扫到一边。

 

夏日漫长而并非无限。那些电话变得越来越频繁，当他听到小辣椒的声音，她听起来越来越幻灭。疲惫。彼得听着托尼对听筒低语，说些诸如， _几个星期之内，我爱你，别担心，等不及想见你，_ 伴随着胃里的小小一拧，他记起自己并没有真正的权力，记起托尼属于别的某个人，远远早于他出现在他的生活之中，而直到彼得早已从其中消失之后，他仍然会拥有某个人。某个更加相配的人：更年长，更久经世故。没人会在能得到卡地亚的时候选择一颗莱茵石。

 

他们是怎样的一对啊——一个喜欢被利用，另一个喜欢被告知要怎么做。多数的晚上他们会在别墅里的某处，抵在墙上或者在床上或者在餐桌上，如同生命仰赖于此一般地做爱。性爱是表达的一条捷径，为他们省去了语言的尴尬。语言是棘手的，太亲密，太容易出岔子。一个喉咙上的啃咬，一排指甲的印记……其中没有模棱两可的含混之处。

一天晚上他们几乎让床移动到房间另一头：托尼抓着他的臀部，彼得攥紧了托尼头顶上方的床头版。细碎的呜咽，低声的咆哮加速到一种不顾一切的步调然后骤然停止，如同他们绊倒了自己。

当彼得柔软无骨地倒回床上，床单冰凉地贴着他的肌肤，胸口像运动员一样地重重起伏。托尼的嘴唇贴上他的，懒懒地，不怎么有目的地移动。舌头。

“你的头发长长了，”他睡意迷蒙地喃喃道，指尖在他的发中弯曲。彼得唔了一声，用一只手臂将自己支撑起来。

“再做一次？”他说。

“我刚刚把你操得人事不知，而现在你已经想再来一轮了？”

“是啊。”他淘气地咧嘴笑起来。“我可是十六岁，从来不会满足。”

托尼的手沉重地搭在他的脖颈后。“相信我，虽然我也很想，但今晚你是没法再让我起床了。”

另一个咧嘴笑。“没人说 _你_ 需要起床。”他爬到他身上直到半个身子在他上方 ，双手深深地撑在托尼脑袋两边的枕头里。

“拖我下来啊，爹地，”他悄声说。

托尼满把抓住了他的头发，将他的脑袋向下拉进一个漫长，缓慢而淫秽的湿吻里。

 

来电持续着，甚至直到他们离开的那一天。彼得打包好了他的衣服，听着从浴室方向传来的只言片语，而托尼正来回踱着步，手机压在耳朵上。这是场漫长的交谈，他听到了诸如宾客名单，座位安排，取走礼服，还有什么关于一家托儿所的事。

另一片彼得心里小小的地方碎裂了。

 

夏日伴随着卧室里抵着巨大落地玻璃窗的性爱结束，细雨洒在玻璃的外侧，大海晦暗而平静。手臂环在颈间，在腰间，彼得的下唇困在托尼的牙齿之间。房间光秃秃的，所有他们的行李都移到别墅前面了。它曾经有人占据的唯一印记是扔在床上的衣服。

他闭上双眼，托尼将嘴唇移到他的额头，彼得将脑袋埋到他的颈窝里，呼吸着他的气味。

 

“你知道正要发生的是什么，对吗？”几个小时后托尼在游艇上说。

彼得点了点头，没有回话。

“我仍然能处理钱的问题，”他继续道，“你不需要设法回报。”

彼得站在窗边瞥了他一眼，看着别墅越退越远。

“我在乎的不是钱，”他简单地说。

托尼悲伤的双眼，仿佛永远不会厌倦地注视着他。“我知道，宝贝。”

然后他们就那样离开了。

 

学校开学的两天之前，他在网上读到了托尼·斯塔克与CEO维吉尼亚·波茨令人期待已久的婚礼。照片看上去很好。托尼戴着白色领带。小辣椒穿着丝质婚纱，没戴面纱。婚礼是一场虽然私密但是精心筹备的盛事，文章写道，招待仅限于朋友和家族成员。嫉妒像热水冲刷在晒伤的皮肤上一样蛰着他。

 

不过两个星期之后它被弥补了，当他们在工作时间失去控制，托尼将他扔到桌子上，扫落的文件到处都是而且几乎把他的电脑砸到地板上，彼得抑制不住他的小小的胜利的微笑，当托尼匆忙地取消掉他的航班，而世界再度回归到正轨。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

*维希浴：躺在长这个样子的浴桌上利用热水流进行按摩：


End file.
